


Thankful for So Much

by grimmswan



Series: Seasons of The Family Grimm [7]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: This is a grimm family Thanksgiving Story. It is very fluffy and Very Sweet. Just some tender loving grimm family happenings.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Series: Seasons of The Family Grimm [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Thankful for So Much

It was no surprise to anyone that Adalind knew how to use herbs and spices to make anything taste gourmet.  
And it also was no surprise that the people from her law firm would want to come around for Holiday Dinners.  
Sensing a growing trend, Nick thought it was a good idea to get a table that could be extended to fit the growing number of guests.  
And since he was so good with his hands, instead of wasting time trying to find the right table, Nick built one.  
He made a call to Bud, who of course had a relative that could supply Nick with everything he needed.  
It was an especially nice project in Nick’s mind because not only was it something he made for his family, but it was also something he made with his family.  
Trubel, Hank, Wu, Monroe and Bud helped him fashion the wood into a table and chairs. Once those were built, Diana and Kelly helped apply the wood stain and varnish. It was a real family effort and Nick could not be happier with the outcome.  
A lot of work was put in to make it detailed and elegant enough for a hexenbiest’s expectations. And the extender pieces fit in perfectly, so no one would be able to tell the table wasn’t normally so long.  
Adalind was thrilled when she saw the table and what it could do. “I’m so lucky to have a man with such skilled hands.” Adalind praised Nick as they crawled into bed that night.  
“I’m lucky to have such a soft woman to touch.” he returned, moving his hands along her body.  
Grimm  
“Dad made mom a table.” Diana told everyone at the precinct when Adalind showed up with the kids to drop off freshly baked cookies for everyone.  
“Just when I thought I couldn’t be more jealous of Burkhardt and his life, I find out he builds furniture as gifts and his wife bakes.” The intern stated.  
“Never try to compare yourself to Burkhardt. It is impossible to reach that level.” A detective warned the man.  
Grimm  
Nick knew his life was pretty wonderful. And he believed most of it was due in thanks to Adalind. She loved him with a passion and devotion he had never experienced before, with anyone. When he held her in his arms every night, he felt completely at peace.  
Unable to find the words to express how he felt, Nick continued what he had done during October to show his wife how thankful he was for her by getting her flowers and uniquely made chocolate covered strawberries.  
The November colors involved a lot of rustic oranges and reds. The candy shop owner shaped the chocolate to look like turkey and used Autumn color candy confetti to decorate the treats.  
And Adalind continued showing her delight for her husband’s gifts in a way that always ended with them both panting breathless but smiling wide as they laid together in their bed.  
Needless to say, they were both very thankful for one another, though they didn’t think it would be too wise to say just why or with any details at the holiday dinner table.  
Grimm  
Besides the love Nick and Adalind held for one another, they were also pretty thankful for the love of their family.  
Both knowing all too well what it’s like to feel alone, it made them even more appreciative of the loyal friends they had in their lives.  
It always made the holidays so much better when everyone could gather together.  
When Trubel had found out that Nick and Adalind were trying for another baby, she started to wonder if maybe she needed to stop showing up at their house so often.  
The she-grimm would forever see Nick as her mentor, her big brother/father figure, but as much as she loved him, she didn’t want to take his time away from his family.  
Seeing what was going on, the couple took action to let the young woman know she was every much a part of the family as Kelly and Diana.  
So during Thanksgiving day, the couple were persistent in assuring her of her place.  
“It means a lot to have you home for the Holidays.” Adalind confessed in a soft voice to Trubel. “They just wouldn’t feel right without every member of the family.”  
The raven haired woman had to take a few breaths and blink several times to keep from showing how relieved and touched Adalind’s words had made her feel.  
She had to repeat the process every time Nick would make sure to introduce her as family to the members of Adalind’s law firm that stopped by.  
By the end of the day, her heart was as full of love as her stomach was full of Adalind’s delicious food.  
In fact, everyone seemed to feel the warm glow of love that flowed around the family. It was impossible to miss the tender glances shared between Nick and Adalind or Monroe and Rosalee.  
Those who were wesen witnessing the displays of affection could hardly believe what they were seeing most of the time.  
To watch beings who were supposed to be deadly practically cuddling with what was supposed to be a sworn enemy was like witnessing a miracle happen.  
“If you think this is crazy, just wait for Christmas.” One wesen lawyer said to another. “I hear that the hexenbiest and the blutbad really go all out.”  
Nick, overhearing the conversation, chuckled. He knew that the entire wesen community of Portland would find what he considered his normal life unbelievable.  
But for Nick, it was all a part of his amazing family.


End file.
